tbttrahfandomcom-20200213-history
The Titans
Across the TBTTRAH saga, many canon titans have appeared. This is just a simple list of the more common of them. Brutaka & Axonn Brutaka has been present for a very long time. Extremely powerful in combat, he is a menace to all who stand up against them, and he is even worse when desperate, going so far as summoning a large dog in the middle of a bank with his mask. Despite this, he is your average, ordinary guy. He enjoys ham and cheese sandwiches, and may/may not like getting caught in the rain. His only known weakness is stairs... he cannot defeat them. All attempts to beat his fear of stairs have failed, leaving him tumbling down the staircase to the ground below as a matoran smacks into him. Axonn combats Brutaka every once in a while, but occasionally allies with him instead. Axonn is very odd in that he has been known to show a European accent and a love of one particular tree that the J-Team brought down. He also, somehow, has a mother who dislikes swear words and is so senile she once called the House her own. He and Brutaka can fuse into Botar as they wish. Roodaka, Sidorak, and Keetongu Nobody really gets less attention then these three. However, despite their almost total lack of lines, the three commonly were used in the house to fuse into Voporak so that the door handle could be reached. Rather than Voporak, they are often simply called Titan when this occurs to avoid confusion with the real Voporak... odd, since he never appears. Oh well. Umbra and The J-Team Crab With Axonn on their tail, the J-Team made the inevitable choise to purchase Brutaka, Axonn, and Umbra for a mere 10$ on E-Bay. Umbra came pre-built, and simply walked away to appear occasionally. Brutaka 2 and Axonn 2 were instead made into a giant crab monster, who was used to battle the fusion of Axonn and Brutaka into Botar. That's pretty much their big debut. Poor suckers. Maxilos and Makuta Maxilos and Makuta absolutely hate each other. After all, who is the real Makuta? However, due to Maxilos really only showing up when a dog character is needed in Spinax, or battling Makuta, he is often discredited as some auxilary character. Also, this wimp is allergic to Piraka feet, and Gadunkas tongue. Makuta is the true cunning of the true Makuta. He is solely evil, and extremely powerful. He is more deadly than any could possibly believe. He also created a son somehow named Iranu who later rebelled after refusing to kill Gali Nuva for poppa. Makuta appeared off and on after that, only making on stunning appearance, when he used the Mask of Plastic Creation to become a giant titan (this was later believe to be an illusion of Toa Poptart). Makuta was finally defeated by the use of this one really powerful mask after this long and overdone quest that appeared as though the author was following the advice of his n00bish friend. Huh. Nocturn and Gadunka﻿ But who could ever forget Nocturn and Gadunka? Nocturn has been in pretty much ever TBTTRAH series commedy, and could almost be called the face of the commedy in a way. He's had more appearances than almsot any other being, and is part of the comic relief squad. With his buddy, Gadunka, the two raid fridges like nobodies business, and not even deadly Waffle Mines have stopped them. They have such an insatible appetite that they travelled across the street and climbed up a hotel in order to get one sausage pattie, which they then jumped out the window to retrieve (and, to onlookers horror, their broken parts still clawed for the food). Yup, that's them. Add any other characters to this page as you see them, besides characters who were not built in the storyline and are characters from another planet. This is for house residents and fusions made within. (THIS PAGE WAS CREATED BY TOA LEVACIUS ZEHVOR)﻿